Transformers: Gift of the Fallen
by Heartspin
Summary: Another BotSam story! BeexSam. They had suspected something was changing in Sam ever since he destroyed the Allspark in Megatrons chest. Though none of them could have expected this. It just took Sam being kidnapped for them to figure it out-which means it may already too late. Part of a series I am writing-so A.U film based.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

How did this always seem to happen around Sam?

It wasn't the first time Mikaela wondered this, thoughts frantic as she attempted to find a source to blame, somewhere to turn her worry and fear that was so strong it practically sickened her, and make it anger so she could get payback on the unknown force that pushed Sam into these dangerous situations.

She had known Sam Witwicky since their elementary school days. Truthfully she didn't exactly 'know' him until the day he had picked her up in Bumblebee and she had been forced out of her comfort zone to socialize with someone that wasn't 3/4ths muscle and 1/4 testosterone. He was the opposite of who she kept to, even as children. Sam had always been skinnier than other boys, had always been easy to cry and easier to push over, though despite this he had always had that sharp tongue and stubborn personality that had gotten him into trouble his whole life.

Mikaela remembered as children, trouble always seemed to find him. From bullies, to accidents, any form of trouble followed him. Now as a young adult it grew with him, going from simple beatings and jests from jocks to large robotic aliens trying to kill him for a map that had been imprinted on his great grandfathers glasses. It had almost killed him, she thought, and once he had recovered she had settled to break it off with him, convinced that it was not the relationship she saw working-especially since Sam needed protecting. She always wanted to find a man who could one up her, be just as ruthless and loving, not treat her delicately but not leave her helpless if in need.

She thought of how she had tried many times to break it off, but found herself unable to during those long summer days before Sam left for college. But she was glad she had spent so much time, even sometimes tense, with the brunet boy.

It had been a front row seat to see who truly owned the boys heart,after all, even if he didn't see it. His cluelessness in it all was adorable.

After he had thrust the Allspark into Megatrons chest, which had done' something' to him. She could sense it-and had been surprised when none of the autobots had voiced sensing the same. One night alone, Sam had mentioned something, but then had waved it off and refused to bring it up again.

Ignoring it she tried to be there for Sam while he worked through his difficult complex life. That was when a shard of the Allspark had fused with him the day he left for college.

Worried, Mikaela had went straight to his college, and only forgot momentarily for her worry for him when seeing him supposedly about to make out with a hot blond.

She knew it wasn't his fault. Sam was loyal, more so than she had been and she knew it, but she had directed all her frustrations in trying to leave the stubborn boy that summer into that one incident and left him.

Unfortunately what ever the ill ridden fate was that loved to follow Sam had spiked that night and it ended up the decepticons had tried sawing into his brain before Optimus Prime and Bumblebee had thankfully rescued them while she had stood off to the side feeling absolutely useless and frightened.

The night Optimus had died, and they had been hiding in some ruins of an abandoned building, she had tried to be there for Sam and had been surprised at his lack of response. It was the first time he had not sought after her arms, and had instead went to Bumblebee voicing his fear his friend now hated him.

It stung clearly in her mind, and lightened her heart as if telling her everything would be okay. The large yellow autobot had turned sad electric blue optics to Sam and had declared quite lovingly that Sam was his most important person. She wanted to know if Sam understood the level that Bee had said that on, but with everything that had been going on there really wasn't much time to talk about it.

But she remembered he had slipped away from sleeping with her under the stars to climb into the camaros back seat to sleep for the night.

It had been after he had died, after she had declared her love for him-she would have said anything for him to come back-, and after arriving back in America that she had firmly decided to break up with him.

They had road back in a tense silence and then at arriving at her house she had explained to him they couldn't be together.

He at first had cried, nodding silently and she had reached out to pat him, before deciding otherwise and going inside not looking back to watch the camaro speed away.

It had taken a week before that first tentative phone call. Awkward apologies, long silences had followed, and then someone said something and they were both laughing-she couldn't remember at what.

A few days later they went to hang out, and she had been surprised at the changed Sam. He was still sweet, still a bit quite, but she had sensed something different. And, later, Bee had agreed with her. Something about Sam was changing.

She had made him promise that if it got too bad he would have Bumblebee take him to Optimus to have Ratchet do a diagnostic on him. He agreed,but she should have known he was had been extremely tired since returning from Egypt, and sometimes rubbed at his chest, and joints as if in a mild pain. She was going to have a serious talk with him about it, wanting to know what was going on.

This is how they got into this situation. Secrets. Mikaela knew, as any woman knew quite well, secrets just equaled up to trouble. And with Sam, trouble seemed to come in the form of towering 20 story sized evil robots from outer space.

Squealing down the road she looked in the cracked mirror of the motorcycle making sure that the Decepticons were not following her. They had gave chase for about a mile before seemingly halting their efforts. She knew that had been a choice on their part-if they wanted to they could have killed her within a minute.

Ignoring the burn in her arm, which was barely keeping a grip on her motorcycle handle sticky with blood, she forced her vision to stay on the road. She needed Bumblebee. Both her and Sam had convinced him to take a night off saying they needed a night out together to strengthen their new relationship status as friends. It hadn't been a complete lie, it was hard to find footing when around the other constantly. Nothing against Bee, but she had wanted some breathing air to talk freely with Sam. Grudgingly Bumblebee had admitted he had been avoiding Ratchets checkup appointments, to which she watched in amusement as Sam chewed out a giant robot that towered several stories above him successfully making the yellow bot cringe. Sam apparently inherited his mothers temper and ability to chew out a god if he had to.

Bumblebee had ejected a small deceive from his arm, about the size of a dinner plate, before making it shrink down so that it was the size of a human palm. He had looked to Sam, saying gravely that if anything were to happen to push the button that lay in the middle of the yellow metal piece.

Sam hadn't even been able to reach for it when the attack had happened.

Before she knew it, he was throwing it to her with amazing accuracy, shouting for her to get help. She had nodded, seeing him run at a fast pace-even for him. When had Sam become so fast? She thought dimly, and when had he been able to throw anything with accuracy much less more than 20 feet away?

All but one decepticons had followed him,Barricade seeming to favor chasing her until she supposed he bored himself of the chase and he wasn't in her rear view mirror any longer.

Steadying her uninjured hand on the bike, she reached back with her bloody arm-not wanting to even think about the extent of the damage it had received- and gingerly pushed the button that was in her pocket with her knuckles. She was unsure if her fingers still had the dexterity to reach in the pocket and press the button. She didn't want to think about it.

She kept driving, until she felt herself loose control and flip off the highway onto the side of the road.

And that was were the Autobots found her, breathing shaky, multiple wounds littering her body. Ratchet demanded bringing her to base immediately for care.

Faintly Mikaela heard Bumblebee desperately searching the area for Sam, his Sam. Using the last of her energy she cracked open her one eye that would and lifted her hand-amazed at how that small gestured was able to gain the attention of the giants.

"T-they got him. At t-the park. De-decepticons,"she breathed in shakily flopping her hand down and her eye closed,"He-he was different. We didn't tell y-you. S-sorry."

And Mikaela passed out, more willing to do so as the feeling of tears pushed passed her lids.

The newest development of the autobots story on Earth had just begun.

ENDENDEND

Heartspin:Hey so waddjya think? I had to have another version of my whole BXS relationship and this is another one of the stories I am writing for this couple. Lemme know what you think. As always, reviews are the fuel to my creative flame.

I know this chapter wasn't much, it was just there for clarification on the goings on and the slight change that I am working up to-which yes is BotSam.

Well hope you enjoyed!=)


	2. Chapter 2

**Heartspin:Okay so here it is.**

**As for the question on the other couples I will see if i can wiggle one in there. But this story is part of a series I already outlined so I have a pretty good idea of whats going on. **

**As always I love to hear feedback!=) Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Bumblebee's howl of rage echoed through the grasslands of the highway before he jumped into his alt form and spun to where he had last seen his boy. Optimus nodded to Ironhide, they both jumped on the road and spun after the yellow camaro while Ratchet carefully loaded Mikaela onto a stretcher and had Arcee help load her in.

"Sam not my Sam,"Bumblebee couldn't stop thinking of anything else but the boy. It was his duty as Sams guardian to protect him, and he had given the boy some space against his better judgement. And now he was in danger.

"Bumblebee,"Optimus rumbled through his comm,"Dont burn a fuse. All is not lost and Sam will need us at our best if we are to help."

Of course the Prime was correct, he also knew that their leader spoke out of understanding. Bumblebee had made it no secrete how he felt for the human-how ever strange the attraction may have been it just grew over the years. There had been something about him ever since that first meeting that had made the yellow bots spark pulse. The only thing he could identify it as was love and even after having several diagnostics done by Ratchet he had accepted it to not be an error. For some reason Bumblebee was quite unreasonably in love with Samual Witwicky, and had planned to stay by his side as his protector watching over him-had planned to watch the boy grow old, marry, have children, and pass silently from old age.

"I can't let them harm him Optimus," he finally responded and he knew the elder understood.

"We will do what we can. We are approaching our destination-be ready. They may have him hostage and are disguising their signals, you need to keep your possessor functioning for that,"the semi added some speed as the park came in sight and quickly transformed as did Bumblebee and Irionhide.

Walking as carefully as they could, they saw an array of destruction making a trail from a circle of bench's through the park to the woods that backed the picnic area and continued to follow the fallen trees, confused at the long chase. Sam would have been an easy target to apprehend, and it was unlike the decepticons to play around during a kidnapping-they tended to be too impatient and would take their victims to another location to enjoy torturing them slowly.

Arcee joined them moments later as they neared the end of the trail where it seemed a struggle had taken place-again odd since Sam posed no threat to them.

"Optimus,"from the front the leader turned from where he was logging the area where the struggle had taken place to the crouched bot. They approached and saw what she was pointing at.

At her feet was a desepticon scout. It was smal, and spider like, and its body had been destroyed torn apart and strewn about but its red eyes still glowed as it sputtered about at their feet laying in a mangled heap. Bumblebee went to move to him, but Optimus quickly stopped him.

"We need him alive. To find Sam,"and then Optimus was crouching down.

"Decepticon,"red optics turned to Optimus as sparks flew from around the partially severed head. It was as if a blade had swooped down narrowly missing the majority of the decepticons processor,"What is the location of Samual Witwicky."

Amusement was visible in the scouts optics and he cackled ignoring the Primes question. ,"he screamed you know,"Optimu's eyes narrowed as the bot continued,"screamed the whole time. Starscream will be sure every moment with us will be filled with pain and terror."

By the end Optimus had lifted the mangled body with a scowl on his face and Irionhide was holding onto Bumblebee who looked as if he would wish to do the interrogating himself. Irionhide looked disgusted himself and only sent a quick message to the yellow bot,"Frag it calm down!"

"I trust you know that we will not make this easy for you scum,"As the leader of the autobots said this he transformed his other had into his blade and held it to the decepticons face,"and I am not above working out an answer to find our comrade." It was said in a cold voice, and surprise didn't take any of them by his actions. He had seen many tortured and killed over this war, and a mere human did not stand long against the odds. Time was of the essence and Optimus was desperate.

Terror registered clearly on the others mangled face and he paused a second before shaking,"File corrupt,"he sqauked," I cant remember most because your boy nearly sliced my head off." As he said this his optics began to flicker.

"We can bring him back to Ratchet to try and see what can be salvaged of the data before he goes off line,"suggested Arcee.

Nodding, Optimus handed the 'con to the dusty pink colored bot and she quickly took a couple steps back before transforming into a sleek cycle quickly peeling down the road with the con restrained on her seat.

"We could have tried harder-he could have been lying!"Optimus looked to one of his most trusted soldiers. Never before had he been so upset, the Prime thought, even when they had been forced to hide the he knew Sam was precious to the 'bot.

"We will not get any use of him if he off lines. Ratchet can get us answers. Continue to scout the area. There may be more clues as to Samuals location,"Optimus said no more his face cold.

As they searched Irionhide spoke through their comm link," He said Sam had attacked him. Where I couldn't find myself more proud, I just cant help wonder -how? "

They stayed silent before Optimus responded,"Now is not the time Irionhide."

After thoroughly investigating the area, and only finding one of Sams shoes and some blood splatter they headed back to base. Bumblebee raced along side them silently, and they knew he was finding it difficult not to lash out.

As they neared the base the only thing any of them could think about was the well being of their comrade and friend.

88888888888888888888

Sam felt himself floating. There was nothing around him,it was just dark. He hugged himself feeling extremely venerable.

"Wh-where am I?"

There wasn't a vocal answer, but he felt as if information was fed to him.

"I'm in my...my processor?"

There was a feeling as if a confirmation and he continued to be confused.

"But I-I am human. I don't have a processor. I have a brain."

This answer seemed to humor whomever he was speaking to. He tried to ask more questions, but they had somehow shut themselves out of his reach.

Memories started to swirl around him out of order and he held his head gritting his teeth trying to make them slow down, to keep them on a timeline. But it was as if someone had taken his memories and thrown them all like a box of confetti. It was near impossible to catch them,and he had no way to put them in order as they fell. So he just watched, silent, as snippets of memories played for him. Some longer some only a moment.

A memory waved by him and he smiled as he was able to immerse himself in it. It was last summer, during a pretty peaceful time, and him, Bee, and Arcee had went on a picnic together. Vaguely he recalled that he had only invited Arcee out of kindness-he had heard Bumblebee had tried pretty hard on Cybertron to 'court' the pink bot- and had ended up actually really enjoying her company-though he could see why Bee and her had never got together-their personalities conflicted too much.

The memory fast forwarded to where they were in a cave, and were attacked by decepticons, which eventually lead to him and Bumblebee being trapped together.

There, covered in rubble, the yellow bot had created a cocoon for Sam by crouching around him and keeping his hand enclosed around the boy. Slowly the bot had opened them when the rocks had quit falling and Sam had lightly stroked his face.

The memory was muted, but Sam was pretty sure he had been asking the other if he were all right-he had looked sadly over to see one of the others wings snapped off by a huge bolder.

Bumblebee had coaxed him to look in his eyes and had said something-what was it he said? Then the memory vanished.

Again another memory,this time it was him Mikeala and Bumblebee. They were driving, laughing. It was still muted though, so when he saw Mikaela ask something, and his old self suddenly look uncomfortable Sam became frustrated that he wasn't able to hear Bees response.

More kept piling through, and soon Sam saw they all had some connection with Bumblebee. It frustrated him to no end when they would slip away without his control.

Another memory, this one was sooner than the previous two, having been just after Optimus died. He was saying something to Bumblebee-why was he so upset? What had he said to make his best friend turn from him-before the yellow bot turned to him and he knew the other was responding with something of great importance, but due to the muted memories he couldn't remember what.

It begun to slip but he held on, suddenly hell bent on hearing his friends answer. The memory swayed, shifted, and then solidified and began to replay, fizzing as if it were a scratched disk attempting to play.

Bee was turning to him, again with an answer that Sam knew was important, and he clenched his fists forcing all his concentration to that one moment-to trying to hear his friends response.

Slowly a voice was heard, very lightly as if through static in a radio, but he focused on it.

"..Person I care most about in my life. If there is anything you need. . .I will not be far away."

The memory was suddenly ripped from him, and he felt his heart twist as he tried to retrieve it but it proved to be useless. Grabbing his head he felt anger and desperation overtake him as he did the only thing he felt he could do-the only thing that had ever worked in the past. Whenever he had yelled for the yellow bot, the other had proven himself by time and time again coming to his aid.

"BUMBLEBEE!"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It had been 2 days since Sams disappearance, and the team was high strung. Prowl and Ratchet were currently on patrol, Optimus having doubled security since Sam had been kidnapped. Ratchet worked endlessly on the decepticon that had been brought to him, and Arcee spent an equal amount of time with both her sisters-who seemed to be finally turning for the better in their forced stasis- and Bee who had been uncharacteristically detached from the group. Optimus was currently being updated on a mission Sidesweep and Mirage had been sent on along with Epps and several other human allies to Alaska on strange decepticon activity.

Bumblebee felt useless, yes he was one of Optimus's most trusted lieutenants, but without Sam he felt as if he had no objective. The leader fortunately felt for the younger bot and let him morn in what was surely the death of a good friend. It was only a matter of time until they got the call with the location of the body, they knew. They were surprised that it hadn't already came. Daily they did searches for any other decepticon activity that may give it them away, but the decepticons were strangely silent, even in Alaska it was as if with Sams kidnapping all had went silent. Despite all attempts any trail to Sam's whereabouts went cold quick, leaving them all waiting.

Optimus stood on the opposite side of the large hanger as Bumblebee, and he could hear the Prime thanking Epps as he finished his report, and they begun to speak about what to do next-Sam had yet to come up and the yellow bot found his spark twisting waiting for the subject to arise.

While Optimus began to touch lightly on the subject of the goings on around the base, surely working up to Sams kidnapping, Ratchet burst through the hanger cutting him off and causing both of the autobots and the few military humans to spin in surprise.

"Optimus, I apologize about the interruption- but I have urgent information that was stored on the 'con's processor, and it is related to Samuals dissapearance," Optimus straightened apologizing to Epps, who Bee distantly heard questing about Sam, and cut off the conversation promising an update soon.

Ratchet motioned for them to follow him out of the hanger to where his 'office'was located in a separate building. This building was used as a medbay and also Ratchets recharge quarters and office were connected. They entered,passing Arcee's two sisters who still looked worse for wear, and Ratchet commented that he would be able to begin repairs to their bodies once he was satisfied they were stable enough. They made their way to the back where his office lay and saw the dismantled con.

"He has already off lined,the damage too extensive to his spark, but I was able to salvage a good amount of information on Sam,"as saying this he tapped a few keys and the screen came to life,"I came straight to you after reviewing it-it was so...you will see."

Bumblebee felt his sparks pulse quicken as one file was opened and a video played out from the decepticons point of view.

"I have called this meeting to announce our new objective and introduce a new...comrade," so saying the image Starscream showed he was obviously pleased with himself. The video feed glitched slightly, obviously the quality was not the best and the image distorted at times due to the damage the decepticon had received before off lining-but Ratchet had done a good job recovering what he did.

He stepped aside to show another bot, who had a large cape on covering his head and most of his body and the other stepped forward. The other bot had a shield on one arm with a symbol they were unable to distinguish due to the grainy quality of the video, he stood at about 14' and seemed to be built for brawling.

"So glad to meet all of your acquaintances," the other said and there was shifting among the group. They obviously were unsure about the newcomer.

Not taking notice of this he continued,"Starscream and I have been in contact these past few days and I have come to tell all of you whom your next target shall be."

There was grumbling and Barricade stepped forward,"and who are you to 'inform us' of anything."

"I happen to know Barricade,"the others metallic voice coming out low and smooth,"Currently every adversary the decepticons will face. I know how you fail,I know how you off line." As he said this he paced about the room, clawed metal hands scratching at a wall,"and I know how to change it all."

"So how do you know this?"the bot that they had taken the memory file from asked and the one in question turned to him. The larger bot approached and laughed,"why because I have seen it. I come from the future with the common goal you share. To defeat the autobots."

Bumblebee looked to Ratchet and Optimus. It was very rare to hear anything about time travel. He was too young to have ever known any that could do it, but he knew Optimus and Ratchet would be old enough they would. They both seemed grim.

"And why grant us your assistance if we fail as you have said,what is in it for you?"The bot asked.

"Simple,"the time traveler answered with a chuckle," They have something of mine that I am rather...fond of,"the autobots all tensed and as a hand flew up to show a hologram of a battle they knew well. In the hologram Sam was running, then Optimus and Megatron were fighting until finally the hologram focused on Sam as he shoved the cube into the decepticons spark.

"This Samual Witwicky you have come to know as a mere annoyance proves to be quite useful,"he threw the hologram and a large hologram of Sam appeared,"When you all believed the allspark to be destroyed you were mistaken. This boy here is the now the holder of the Allspark. "

There were cries of outrage and shout before Starscream shouted at them, sending a sonic wave out making most drop,"He has already shown me proof." Now soundwave was projecting a video and the autobots were shocked and disturbed to see these had been taken over the past month or so. There were images of Sam with his parents, Sam walking Mojo, of him at the base with the autobots, Sam talking with Mikaela, Sam sleeping. There were some that made the decepticons chuckle and sneer, if the situation were not so grim Bumblebee would had the sense to be embarrassed at the videos of Sam washing him and waxing him, of Sam sitting with him at what had been dubbed 'their spot' and just enjoying each others company.

"How did they get these videos?"murmured Optimus visibly disturbed that their security had been breached so easily.

Seeming agitated suddenly, the future bot stepped forward with a growl," Now at this time I believe the Autobots do not know of his physical changes, they are currently just effecting his bone structure."the video went to Sam sleeping and it came closer to any of the others prior to this one. It went in his room and hovered about him as he snored lightly sheets strewn about his shirt riding up his stomach,"I sent my drone in last night and retrieved some data."The picture went into blue and black landscape while Sam pulsed blue,"His spark has yet to fully activate, it is currently integrating itself in his human heart. When it does, the autobots will become aware of it, and keep him in their base making him much more difficult to retrieve."

The files video became distorted and skipped ahead to a sunny day, in a park they recognized. Bumblebees spark pulsed. It was two days ago in the park.

Ratchet paused the feed and glanced to Optimus before hesitantly looking to the yellow bot.

"I am unsure you wish to-"

"Play it."

Bumblebees voice was cold and even. Looking back to Optimus the medic pushed a button to start it again.

"I don't know Mikaela,"Sam was saying huffing as he pushed back his hair,"I just know I feel different. Something isn't right."

Mikaela was biting her lip and crossing her arms,"you promised me if it got worse you would go to Ratchet."

The boy was frowning and shrugged the video feed fizzing a bit before fixingitself.

"Its not that,"a dusty blush on the brunets face,"It hasn't been bad. Sometimes I'm sore and I've been tired. Bee is concerned-I know. He was asking about it, but what do I say? I have been trying to figure out if this is something I should honestly be worrying him about."

By the time he was done ranting Mikaela was smiling at him and the decepticon had lowered closer to them, hiding under another bench.

"You worry too much about him,"she teased poking at the boy who swatted her away,"anything else you need to tell him?"

"Harhar Mikaela,"Bee was watching Sam close now, whose face was now cherry red,"if-"

"Shhh!"Mikaela was looking over to the area the area the decepticon was surely blending in somehow.

"Oh you can't just assu-"

"shh! Sam,"she gestured over and to where the decepticon was and a message appeared over the screen showing he was sending a message to the other that he was caught.

The two humans approached the other with slight hesitation. Bee could only stair at Sam as he bit his lip and started to Mikaela when she reached out to whatever the decepticon had transformed into, trying to stop her but it seemed too late.

It was done fast, the decepticon struck out,claws tearing down the girls arm as she screamed and several other cons were suddenly upon them. It was hard to keep track of what was happening, but suddenly Barricade came into view clutching a screaming Sam who was shouting to Mikaela to run and call Bee.

The smaller cons view neared Barricade, who said he was going to chase the woman and instructed the bot to hold Sam. It only took a moment and somehow Sam had struggled out of the decepticons hold. The video feed became too scrambled and for awhile there was just audio of what seemed to be the decepticon being torn apart. Soon the visual was just of the sky and in the distance they heard it.

Sam crying out in pain and laughter of the desepticons.

The autobots cringed at the screams and angry cries, they only lasted a minute but it took too long for their liking.

The video ended with Barricade returning,sneering down at the decepticon they had found, and passing over snapping at the remaining decepticons that they couldn't kill the boy-he was the only remainder of the allspark and the only way they would be able to rebuild their army. Bee felt his spark chill at that.

The last seconds of the video, before it cut off was one last scream pealing through the air.

"Bumblebee!"

**ENDENDENDENDENDCHAPTER**

**So there it is. LIKE?Dislike?Questions?Let me know now.I will be without internet from nov.3 to the end of nov so if you want an update lemme know before then an I will see what I can manage!As always thankyou!**


End file.
